The tears of a ghost
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Yugi Motou had a life that most people would envy but one night it ended his short life. Now he has a mission to find and kill his killer but what happens when he thinks he fallen in love with his killer? Yaoi, and puzzleshping. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: well this is my first angst story so please be nice^_^

Yugi: what am I going to be in this story?

Yami: You are a ghost aibou *look at his sadly*

Yugi: *glared at crystal* you must have really fun tormenting me

Crystal *shrug* it's not that! It's just you make such a cute ghost^_^ P.S. I few warning this will include: yaoi(boy/boy), violence and bad language but nothing to extreme^_^ SO DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ PLEASE^_^P. S. S. This is the first story I am writing that is not beta-Ed. I am not good with grammar and spelling so please, be nice I am trying my hardest to learn grammar and spelling.

Yami: *Sight*Disclaimer: Crystal Moon Princess DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

Yugi: Please enjoy the Story and Please review!

**The tears of a ghost**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of the end**

Today reader I am going to tell you a story but not just any story it's the story of when I died. I still remember it very clearly like it was yesterday the rain running down the sky, I was running thru the forest to get home sooner but what I dint expect that my life was about to end there.

My mom and Dad always told me to be careful around people they use to tell me that not all people were good but I dint believe them. How stupid of me was in it? But too late now when you are dead you can do anything about your past but maybe death is not always cruel because being a ghost that walks the earth has his in vantages. I can help people realize the beauty of life and I can help people realize their mistakes and get help them get together with the person they love.

Love? Hum my mom and dad were in love but me being just 15 years old boy I really didn't care about falling in love so young I wanted to wait; I wanted to make my dreams to come true first. I use to tell myself that I had all the time in the world but I was wrong once again. My biggest dream was to be an Egyptologist and Then I wanted to marry form a family and maybe have a little girl. But all those dreams vanish in such a short time with one dammed knife my life ended! It was unfair no one deserve to have their life taken away why did that person decided to take my life? Did the Item that he stole from me was really worth my life? Apparently it did.

It's strange I don't know why I am still here well I do it it's too vengeance my death and kill the person that kill me. My life for a life I bet you are wondering how I ghost can kill right? Well is it pretty easy I can cut the brakes of a car, start a fire… well you get my drift. I can even make myself visible but it takes a lot of energy for me to keep it a long amount of time. I never really saw my killer face but when I was almost falling asleep for losing too much blood I heard yelling and I open my eyes a bit and I saw him looking down at me with those crimson eyes that will always haunt my memories.

My other memories from that night were the police finding my dead body and taking me to the morgue. I fallow one of the police officers to my house where they told my parents and grandpa about my death. I still remember my mother crying every night since my death, I remember my dad started drinking since I died and my grandpa lost his happy smile and was replaced by one of sorrow.

Soon after my death my dad had a car accident for being driven by a drunken stated he was killed but other than him nobody got hurt. My Grandpa was soon followed, him to the land of the death because of his old age. Soon my beautiful mother was left alone in this world without anyone in the world to love but that only went on for a year because she got sick and the doctor says that she died because of a weak immune system but I know that is a lie my mother died of a broken heart.

It's really sad when your death can affect so many people you love and nobody seems to want to let go of the person you lost but you don't know how much I pray for my parents to let me go and be happy I even scream it one time in their ears and I think they heard me but there heart would not listen to me. They just think it was their imagination or their mind playing tricks on them. You don't know what I would give to be with my parents and grandpa right now but I cannot I still have one task to complete and until that task is not complete I cannot be at peace.

Right now I am at the cemetery and I am here in front of my tombstone it says:

**Yugi Motou;**

**1985-2000**

**Here lies an excellent Son, Grandchild, Student and friend may he be at peace.**

So I guess you already know my name but if You don't let me introduce myself correctly: My name is Yugi Moto and I was 15 the night I was kill in November 20,2000 , My task is to vengeance my death, My one desire before I leave this world perfectly is to kill the person that kill me and destroy my family. I am now a ghost and this is my story.

**I hope you like it and review my story^_^! *giggles* can you guess who is the killer? And what will Yugi do? See you next time^_^! Please remember that I am a terrible in spelling and grammar. But I tried my best and if you are wondering yes I do have a beta and a great one too, but I wanted to try writing this on my own**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Ok… I am really, really, really sorry I haven't updated this story in so long^_^ Hope you guys like it and review^_^! A big thank you to all who review^_^! Btw I don't know maybe yami's the killer or maybe not ^_~ who knows? ^_~

Yami: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh!

**The tears of a ghost **

**Chapter 2 **

**Beautiful bad day**

The sky was clear, the sun was shine and the birds were singing; it was a beautiful day. I, Yugi Hated beautiful days like this the most, it was days like this he remember the happy memories that once were and cannot return. Walking around seeing the people walking around in the city of domino, I see a rather large mansion, normally those houses don't intrigued me, but the strangers that are coming out from there sure did. One of the stranger had a very expensive looking coat, a suit case, with a serious look on his face that just scream: ' I don't have time for playing if I am not gaining'. He also had cold blue eyes, pale skin and brown hair, he was rather handsome, but he was nothing compared to the beauty of the guy next to him.

The other guy was a different story, he was wearing a black v-neck shirt, leather pants, some black converse, some chains, a spiky belt and a chocker around his neck; this guy look like a punk. He his hair was almost like mine, he had a star shape hair style, he had paled skin, a playful smirk on his face, but I couldn't see his eyes; they were block by dark shades. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Yugi was captivated and before he knew it he was walking towards them.

"I am telling you Seto, I just can't wait still I finish high school this year" The beauty told the blue eyed Stranger now known as Seto.

"And what exactly are you going to do when it happen cousin?" Seto told the beauty next to him.

"I don't know Seto, maybe travel the world with my motorcycle or help you in the corporation" The beauty smirks seeing the horrified look on Seto face.

"No, Yami, You are not going anywhere near our corporation" Seto said while giving at intimidating glared to Yami.

"Easy cousin, I don't want you to have a heart attack or something. You know I can't stand being stuck in a place for long and office business is not really my thing" Yami smirk as he walks over to a very expensive looking motorcycle.

" You have change Yami, you are not the same as you just to be" Seto mumble quietly.

Yugi stood between them as they talk, Yugi was very interested at what happen to change yami. He saw Seto looking very guilty as Yami clench his chaw tight, the smirk long disappear to be replace with a look I knew so well… a look of sorrow.

Yugi felt so many emotions from Yami at the same time; he felt sorrow, anger, hurt and guilt. Yami jumps on his motorcycle and stared the engine. Yugi hurried and focused just enough energy for him to sit behind Yami in his motorcycle. Yami turn to look at his cousin again and just simply shrug.

"You would chance too Seto, You know what happen so many years ago and you still don't understand how I feel. I hope you never face what I have, it's something I would even wish it to my worst enemy." Yami tone was cold but a huge wave sadness was under it.

Yugi could feel his sadness and didn't like it, he just didn't want Yami to be sad and he couldn't help himself and put his transparent arms around Yami's waist and blush. Yami felt a pair of arms wraps himself around his waist, he look down and saw nothing there, but still could almost feel a warm twinkling sensation on his stomach. Yami shrug the feeling off and stared driving out of the mansion.

Yugi didn't know what posed him to all of this, but right now he didn't cared. If felt almost perfect being with this stranger, Yugi felt something he hasn't for a while he felt safe. Something about this stranger made Yugi feel alive, if it possible to love somebody when you are already dead?. If it wasn't then why did Yugi feel this way? Why did this stranger have the power to make him feel so… peaceful? That was the right word to describe who Yugi felt just riding away in yami's motorcycle.

Yami kept feeling the strange sensation over the entire ride, it was a warm and it almost felt right. Yami look over the familiar road and saw that his high school was just around the corner; how Yami hated that hell hole. Making a right turn, he pulls over the school parking lot and sighs; for some unknown reason he didn't want to leave his seat. Yugi seeing that the ride had come to an end, didn't let go of yami's waist, but instead press himself harder to yami's back and lay his head there.

Yami felt his body warming on and closed his eyes, for a moment when he closed his eyes he could see a boy with a star shape hair cute like him, but he had bangs framing his innocent looking face, he was pale and a happy smile spread to his face; the boy look like an angel. The angel he saw slowly open his eyes, they were a beautiful violet color, but before he could talk Yami heard yelling and open his eyes.

"Yo, Pharaoh, what are you doing there?" Ask a blonde approaching Yami.

"Nothing Joey" Yami sigh and hesitate got out from his motorcycle.

"Then common on were going to be late" Joey said desperately.

"And since when Joey wheeler cared about being late? It doesn't have anything to do with my cousin attending this last year of high school with us, dose it?" Yami said smirking.

Yugi smile when he saw Joey blush, he was getting a bit jealous of the blond close interaction with Yami. Seeing that the blond got a crush on Seto and not Yami made Yugi feel… happy, Yeah that was it, he was happy. Yugi got of the motorcycle and stared following Yami and Joey around. Yugi knew Yami saw him in his mind, but even in his mind Yami had his shades and Yugi couldn't see his eyes. Yugi wish he could see his eyes, he wonders what color they were. 'Looks like I have a busy day ahead of me' Yugi thought to himself as he stared at Yami while they were walking.

Hope you guys enjoy and review^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: well thanks to all the people who review^_^! But a very special thanks to: YGOfangirl4ever Thanks for all your support it's really made me happy so this chapter is dedicated to you^_^

Crystal: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess doesn't own YUGIOH!

The tears of a ghost

Chapter 3

Dumb Teacher and Dumb Crushing Girls

Yami and Joey enter the school doors without knowing that Yugi was right beside them. The school hallway was empty probably because it was five minutes pass their time to be in class. Yami was walking slowly while Joey pull his arm to make him walk faster, Yugi couldn't help but smile at the blond determination to see his crush; If he still was alive Yugi would have bet Joey and him would have been best friends. Few minutes later Yami and Joey was in front of a door the slowly open it and went inside, the teachers glared at them and Yugi couldn't help but feel annoyed at the teacher for glaring at Yami and Joey.

"Yami Sennen and Joseph Wheeler it's the first day of school and you guys are late, may I ask why?" The teacher asks clearly frustrated.

"it's none of your business why were late just be glad we're here" Yami said simply while the class stared laughing except Seto that hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yami sennen I will not have you disrespect me in front of my class, you may think about your actions in detention this evening with me" The teacher said smirking while her tone was full with malice.

"Whatever teach" Yami said in disinterested tone.

Yugi was watching the hold thing amused it was like a movie but much better; the only problem was where was the popcorn when Yugi needed it?. Yami went over to the desk behind Seto and sat down, Yugi seeing that they were only was desk empty next to yami and Joey was probably the owner; Yugi had two options either sit down on the floor or sit on yami's lap. Yugi contemplated the choices in his head and blush coming to a decision. He walks very slowly to Yami's desk and use his energy so he could sit on his lap and lay his head on his chest with his eyes open watching Joey.

"And what about you Wheeler are you going to tell me why you were late or will you rather have detention with Sennen?" The teacher asks smirking.

"We will have a lot of fun in detention together teach, maybe you could flirt with one of the cleaning man and hope his stupid enough to fall for you while Yami and I pity the poor soul" Joey said smirking while watching the teacher glared at him.

"Sit down wheeler" The teacher said with gritted teeth.

Like Yugi expected Joey sat in the empty desk next to Yami. Joey look over at Seto direction and saw him shake his head disappointedly making sure he knew that he didn't like Yami and his response to the teacher and turn around. Joey face fell and Yami send him a brief glance full of sympathy; he didn't like Joey being sad it was like watching a puppy getting kick by his master. Yugi saw all of this and he felt Yami sigh tiredly and Yugi himself was starting to feel tired to thanks to all the energy he use, but he didn't care it was all worth it.

Yami felt the warm sensation again spreading threw all his body and sigh contently. Yugi felt Yami relax and smile to himself, but he heard giggles and turn his head to see a group of girls giggling. Yami must have heard to because he turns his head around and saw the scene; he decided to amused his fans today and he gave them a flirty smile that make them blush and giggle more. Yugi felt something he was used to feeling anger and something else to maybe Jealousy? Hell yeah!. If Yugi still had blood in his veins he was sure his blood would have boil in anger and the jealousy he felt.

Yugi use drain a bit of yami's energy so he would get a bit tired and surely enough it work. Yami closed his eyes and saw the boy he saw earlier except his facial expression was one of anger. No words wear exchange as a few minutes pass between the two, Yami was tempted to talk but before he could he felt the other boys lips on his own. The warm sensation he felt came back full force as he couldn't help but kiss the boy back.

Yugi couldn't help himself anymore he was piss and wanted to make sure that Yami never look at any boy or girl for that matter. Yugi was going to make sure that Yami knew he wasn't the least bit pleased about the little flirting he saw. He melted into the kiss feeling Yami kissing him back and couldn't help that his anger and jealousy went away. A few seconds later Yami pull away much to Yugi dismay; Yami stared behind his classes at the boy in front of him and couldn't help as his heart skip a beat. The boy in front of him was beautiful and he was strangely familiar too.

"Who are you?" Yami ask Yugi without breaking their embrace

Before Yugi could answer and angry shot made Yami eyes flutter open. The first thing Yami saw when he open his eyes were the image of his angry teacher standing next to him.

"Mr. Sennen if my class seems boring to you enough for you to sleep, then you may go any time you wish" The teacher said angrily.

The teacher waited until Yami replied but he only replied with a nodded. The teacher stomps over to her desk angrily but she wasn't the only one that was angry; Yugi was piss at the teacher. 'Dumb teacher and dumb girls. I swear before the school over the teacher will have a broken car and the girls well will see' Yugi thought with a smirk.

**End of chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy and review^_^! Next time: The true is reveal^_~**


End file.
